


Payday!

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Sith Hunters [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Star to Steer By inspired, Alternate Universe, And he loves getting paid to deal with them, Dagorlad and some of the Outcasts are a band of Sith hunting brothers, He does NOT like Sith, Mentioning Sith is definitely gonna get Dagorlad's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Now meeting the brothers; Jack needs to get them on side to fight the Goa'uld. This could be very easy ... or very hard indeed





	Payday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts), [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> Set in the Star to Steer By 'verse created by norcumi and dogmatix - the 'verse is theirs; I'm just playing in the sandbox ^^

At the first introductory session, the Fetts didn’t appear to be anywhere as intimidating as Rex and Obi-Wan had implied. They were clearly close, the eldest three of the group hovering protectively while their siblings ferreted around the medical bay. Jack side eyed the tallest and apparently oldest: a veritable giant of a blond with the coldest and weirdest eyes he’d ever seen … and he dealt with assholes like Maybourne! Switching to Ancient/Basic, he carefully sidled over to the blond. 

“So … are you guys all actually related? Or do you just call each other brother?” 

Those strange eyes flicked over to pin Jack in place, like a bug being examined under a microscope, before the grim line of a mouth twisted in a wry grin. 

“All tal vode…” 

He looked over at Rex with a sudden frown and barked out a long slew of … something in that same rough language all the clones spoke. Rex rolled his eyes and responded before ambling over, throwing an irritable look at the blond before looking at Jack. 

“Sorry; I’m being brought in as translator … genius here objects to hosting even for data dumps so we have to do this the hard way. His Basic is well … basic.” 

He turned and grumbled something at the tall Fett, getting a sharp snorting sound from the blond and a bark of a response. Rolling his eyes, Rex turned to Jack. 

“They’re blood brothers. Dagorlad here is the eldest of the oldest set of Fett triplets so he’s their unofficial leader in this mess.” 

“Uh huh …” 

Jack looked warily at Dagorlad, more than aware that he was probably wearing on the intimidating blond’s patience. 

“And uh … is he willing to work with us to deal with the Goa’uld?” 

Rex frowned, turning and exchanging words with Dagorlad. The blond’s stance and expression was translatable even by Jack: ‘What’s in it for me?’ Jack frowned, then grinned slyly at Rex. 

“Tell him they’re Sith.” 

That definitely got Dagorlad’s attention, the blond’s sharp eyes pinning Jack in place as his mouth twisted into a savage grin. 

“Dar’jetii? Waadar tur!” 

He nodded sharply before holding out his arm to Rex. 

“Vi’re o’r.” 

Rex grinned and took the arm, looking over at Jack. 

“They’re in. This’ll be a big pay day for them.” 

He didn’t bother telling Jack that there was something a little more personal about the Fett’s relentless campaign against the Sith … that was need to know and right now … Jack did not need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> tal vode: blood brothers  
> dar’jetii: dark Jedi ... often synonymous with Sith  
> Waadar tur!: Pay day!  
> Vi’re o’r: We’re in
> 
> __________________________________________
> 
> Please feel free to read and review! X3


End file.
